First Date
by SoulTheWolf
Summary: Cuddles x Toothy  Yaoi . The title pretty much summarizes the story. Has some lime.


First Date

Lame title FTW. Um..oh, yeah, the disclaimer! *ahem*

DISCLAIMER: Happy Tree Friends is owned by Mondo Media.

WARNING: The following story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy couples). Don't like, don't read. It also contains some lime.

Now, on with the story!

XXXX

Cuddles paced back and forth at his best friend's front door. He didn't know why he was going to do this and he feared that he'd regret it. _'Come on, Cuddles! You can do this.'_ He told himself in his head. The rabbit took a breath and rang the doorbell.

Toothy answered the door. "Oh, hey, Cuddles. Have you come to discuss your relationship problems with Giggles? Again?" the beaver crossed his arms. He felt selfish saying that, but the truth was he was jealous of Giggles and felt upset whenever Cuddles talked about her romantically, because she had what he wanted: The yellow rabbit himself.

Cuddles shook his head. "Not this time. I took your advice and I broke up with Giggles for good this time. I'm over her now. I came here for a different reason. There's something important I have to ask you."

Toothy gave a small smile. "Ok, you can come in." Cuddles went inside and sat down on the couch. Toothy sat next to him. "So, what'd you want to ask me?"

"Um.." Cuddles rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, god, how do I put this? Um..if I ask this, will you think I'm weird?"

"Depends on what you're going to ask me."

'_I can do this. I can do this'_ Cuddles thought to himself. He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" Cuddles blushed furiously.

Toothy was caught off guard. "Wh-what?" he blinked.

"Will you go out with me? Like, you know, like on a date?"

Toothy's eyes lit up and he hugged Cuddles tightly. "Of course I will!"

"Wow, I-I wasn't expecting that reaction." Cuddles laughed and stroked Toothy's fur.

"How come? I mean, Cuddles, you know I'm gay."

"Yeah, I know that. I just didn't think you'd like me like that. I thought you thought of me as your best friend and nothing more."

"Well, maybe I used to, but I realized my feelings for you a while ago. Why do you think I always seemed annoyed whenever you talked about Giggles when you two were still dating?"

"You were annoyed? But you seemed so supportive!"

"Why don't we talk about that later and figure out where we're gonna have this date?"

"I booked us a spot at this new restaurant before I came over here. I plan ahead like that." Cuddles beamed.

"When do we go?"

Cuddles looked at the clock. "Not until 7. It's 5 now."

Toothy blinked and pushed Cuddles off him. "I have to get ready! Shoo!"

Cuddles was confused by the sudden change in attitude, but left anyway.

2 hours later, Cuddles showed up at Toothy's house once again with flowers and chocolate since it was the typical thing to do. He was checking the flowers for bees when Toothy answered.

"Cuddles, are those flowers for me?" he asked affectionately before cocking his head to the side. "Why are you shaking them?"

"Checking to make sure there aren't any bees. Wouldn't want you to have your eye stung again." He handed Toothy the box of chocolates. "I bought these for you, too."

Toothy grinned. "Oh, how thoughtful!" he was about to eat them when Cuddles grabbed the beaver's paw.

"Let's go! The place is gonna get crowded." Cuddles urged.

Once they got there, they found the place was rather crowded, as this was the grand opening. Lumpy was at the front podium.

Cuddles walked up to the podium and rang the tiny bell, getting Lumpy's attention. Rather than noticing his friend, Lumpy rang the tiny bell, laughed, and continued to ring it until Cuddles smacked Lumpy's paw.

"Um, Party of 2. Last name: Rabbit." Cuddles said in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Lumpy looked down at the list. "Oh, yeah! I'll get someone to show you to your table." He smiled and walked away.

A few minutes later, Flippy came up to them wearing a tux.

"Flippy? I didn't know you worked here." Cuddles said to the bear.

"Well, I just started." Flippy said walking towards an empty table. "And, if you don't mind me asking Cuddles, I thought you said you wouldn't go to these 'fancy-shmancy places' unless you were on a date. I'm a little curious as to why you're here."

Toothy folded his arms and cleared his throat.

Flippy blinked. "So you two are..together? Like, **together** together? Wow. J-just wow. I never would've-"

"Yeah, we get it." Cuddles said, sitting down. "Just don't tell anyone else, ok, Flippy?"

Flippy gave a salute. "You got it. Um, I'll be back to take your orders."

"Alright." Toothy responded and sat down next to Cuddles. "So, um, Cuddles.." he started to say.

"Hm?" Cuddles turned to the beaver.

"I was just wondering..why'd you choose me?"

"Choose you?"

"I mean why'd you go out with me? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just want to know."

"Well, you've been my best friend from the beginning and you've always been there for me and it turns you've had feelings for me, so I thought it could work between us."

Toothy blushed and looked away to hide it.

Eventually the food came and there was a rather awkward silence between the boys that was broken by Cuddles laughing softly.

"What? What's so funny?" Toothy asked.

"Oh, you have spaghetti sauce on your face." Cuddles giggled.

Toothy blushed (for the umpteenth time) "Oh! Um..uh..I'll just get it off, then and, uh.."

"Don't worry, I got it." Cuddles leaned in closer to Toothy's face and started licking him.

Toothy blushed furiously. "Um, ok, Cuddles, th-that's enough. Y-You can stop now."

"No way! This is too much fun." Cuddles replied playfully and moved his paws lower down Toothy's body.

"C-Cuddles, we can't do this here. Stop it!" Toothy tried to push Cuddles off him. "You're going too far with this!"

Cuddles kissed Toothy's neck a few times, despite the beaver's protests. The only thing that stopped him was the unmistakable voice of Flippy yelling "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"

Toothy successfully pushed Cuddles off him before turning to Flippy and asking "How long have you been standing there and what's with the cake you're holding?"

"The whole time and Flaky made the cake for you guys. She works here, too." Flippy explained.

"You told her?" Cuddles said, shocked.

"No, no, I didn't tell her. I told her someone ordered a cake." Flippy told his friend. "Consider it a gift. Oh, and Cuddles?"

"Yeah?" Cuddles asked the bear.

"If you want to keep your relationship on the down low, don't go groping Toothy like that in public."

"I wasn't groping him!"

"Shh!" Toothy hushed the rabbit.

Flippy chuckled and made his way back to the kitchen where, after a few minutes, the smoke alarm went off. The all-too-familiar evil laugh of Fliqpy (or Evil as the others called him) was heard soon after.

"Dammit, why'd he choose now to flip out?" Cuddles grabbed Toothy's paw and ran for the exit.

"More like, why'd the smoke alarm have to go off at that time?" Toothy corrected as the two ran outside and ducked into an alleyway. Toothy trembled and Cuddles held him close.

"You're scared?" Cuddles asked, petting Toothy's tail. Toothy nodded.

"We're not gonna die tonight, I'll make sure of that." The rabbit reassured him.

Toothy laughed softly. "Yeah, right. You and I both know you'd be running like a headless chicken if Evil Flippy found us."

"Oh, and you wouldn't be, too?" Cuddles teased.

Toothy laughed again. "I love you, Cuddles." He snuggled into the rabbit's soft fur.

Cuddles blushed. "I love you too, Toothy." He leaned in to kiss the beaver when an explosion in the background startled them both. Cuddles looked around the corner to see there the restaurant had exploded, most likely due to Evil Flippy. The bear, it seemed, had reverted back to normal and was walking toward them.

"What is it?" Toothy asked Cuddles.

"Flippy's headed this way. Good Flippy this time." Cuddles told him.

Toothy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Dying tonight would suck."

Flippy sat down next to them. "Um, hey."

"Hey yourself." Toothy replied.

Flippy sighed. "I hope I didn't ruin your date too much."

"We're still alive, aren't we?" Cuddles laughed.

"That you are." Flippy noted. "Um..maybe I should give you two some privacy." The bear stood up and began walking away. "See you guys later!"

Toothy blinked and looked at Cuddles. "So we're alone now, huh?" he asked the rabbit.

Cuddles stroked Toothy's belly. "Uh-huh. Just you and me." He said playfully, moving his paws lower until he touched a certain something.

"Cuddles! Stop!" Toothy yelled. "Y-You could at least wait u-until we get to your house!"

Cuddles folded his arms. "Fine, but I'm losing my patience."

"A-Ah~ Cuddles, n-not so hard." Toothy breathed heavily.

"Sorry. We're almost done, ok, baby?" Cuddles quickly nuzzled the beaver. Toothy moaned.

Cuddles chuckled. "Maybe we could go a little longer."

"Cuddles, please, I don't think I can take much more of this." Toothy moaned again.

Cuddles stopped. "Oh, fine. But you'd better get used to me being rough." He pet Toothy's head and laid down next to him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Toothy yawned. "Good night, Cuddles."

"Night, Toothy." Cuddles kissed Toothy's head and went to sleep.

XXXX

Ok, um, I guess that story was…ok. I guess.


End file.
